La llama se apago
by yumiiekya
Summary: todo era felizidad entre los dos, pero llega un momento que todo debe acabar...¿verdad soul? donde hubo fuego algunas vez cenizas quedan...makaxsoul, ¿de verdad esto esta pasando?one-shot


_**hi! como estan? espero que bien x3 waaaa les dejo un pequeño one-shot de makaxsoul espero que les guste esta vez se me vino en la cabeza escribir desamor UoU sintuaciones que pasan...pero bueno sin nada mas que decir leanlo n_n**_

**_oajalq ue les guste..._**

_

* * *

_

_La llama se apago_

No se como paso, ni se cuando empezó todo pero todo era felicidad, me sentía feliz y de alguna manera muy viva, sentía que a tu lado nada tenia que temer, a tu lado me sentía segura, que todo podía lograr, me sentía amada y apoyada, sentía que nada me hacia falta estando contigo, siempre como un ángel para mi, solo para mi. Tan fiel a pensar de tu manera de ser siempre lo has sido, mi fiel compañero, mi fiel amigo y al final mi fiel amor…

Soul

Recuerdo el día que te conocí, aunque nunca lo notaste es un día que nunca olvidare pues ese día cambiaria un rumbo a mi vida, y sin darme cuenta cada vez que te conocía o las situaciones y misiones que pasábamos juntos sentía un sentimiento muy raro que hay estaba creciendo en mi corazón pero no sabia que era en realidad y tendría que describirlo. Me sentía en otro mundo y sentía muchos sentimientos combinados en mi; miedo, tranquilidad, armonía, angustia, amor… si era amor, después de la pelea con el kishin lo descubrí, era amor, yo amaba a soul...Pero

Tendría que saber si el me amaba a mi, pero una noche me citases en la sotea del shibusen donde toda la vista de la ciudad, se veía hermoso, era una noche muy hermosa, estabas hay esperándome, estaba muy nerviosa a pensar de la confianza grande que ya te tenia, atrás de tus manos escondías algo pero pareciera que tu también lo estabas…que era eso, ¡son flores!, no lo podía creer pareciera que unos de mis ojos derramaban lagrimas de la felicidad, me las distes mientras tu cabeza volteaba a otra parte mientras cerrabas tus ojos de los sonrojado que te encontrabas en ese momento, fue divertido verte así ya que era la primera vez que te ponías así pero a la vez me sentía feliz por que sabia ya mas o menos lo que sentías por mi, pero quería saber cuanto lo sentías, quería sentir esa emoción de estar entre tus brazos.

_-maka_

_-¿Qué sucede soul?_

_-hay algo que debí haberte dicho desde mucho tiempo, pero tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaras, y deje que pasara tiempo para ver ciertas cosas y ahora estoy seguro de todo…_

_-¿he?_

_-maka, te amo_

…

Esas palabras, eran las palabras que mas esperaba que me dijese algún día y ahora estaba segura que sentías por mi, soul amaba a maka y maka amaba a soul y eso nadie lo tendría que borrar o quitar, ahora el sentimiento que tanto me guarde y espere por todo este tiempo tuvo sus frutos y recompensa y era ¡tu corazón! Y sin darme cuenta me habías besado, me atrapaste entre tus brazos y sin darme cuenta derrame lagrimas de felicidad, era feliz por fin soul correspondía mi sentimiento y nada iba salir mal.

…

Paso el tiempo, éramos muy felices, pasamos muchos tiempos inolvidables, los chicos estaba muy felices ya que ellos siempre decían que quedaríamos bien de pareja, compartimos muchas cosas, recuerdos y afecto, nada podía salir mal, me hacías sentir como todas las princesas de las historias que suelo leer, donde su príncipe azul aparece y tienen un final feliz, me hacías sentir una princesa de verdad sin necesidad de tener una corona o un vestido largo para ello, solo bastaba tu amor sincero para serlo.

Pero…

Paso uno tiempo y algo estaba raro entre nosotros, a veces llegabas mientras leía te sentabas y no me hablabas a veces, nunca dije nada por que pensaba que tenias problemas y no te ibas a sentir cómodo hablando de ellas, así que no interrogue nada, deje pasar el tiempo, así fue pasando poco a poco y esa ignorancia fue creciendo, los chicos me decían que por que tu no me hablabas ya mucho, por que ya no me cojias de la mano, por que ya casi no me abrazabas ni me besabas ni siquiera en la mejilla o simplemente…por que cuando me sonreías sentía ser una sonrisa falsa, y simplemente habías cambiado conmigo, con la persona que mas confianza le tenias y siempre ha estado junto todo este tiempo, la que supuestamente amabas y respetabas,

Así pasó el tiempo, y poco a poco eras mas frío conmigo, donde hubo un momento que ese silencio se volvió completo, en la casa no nos dirigíamos la palabra pareciera que no vivías conmigo y cuando estábamos con los chicos te ibas por tu parte y yo en otra pareciera que también los chicos se separaba por nuestra situación. Hay a veces que no te dabas cuenta pero me ponía a llorar por las noches en mi cama, mi almohada esta tan húmeda de tanto llanto o a veces me encerraba en el baño para hacer lo mismo fingiendo que me estoy bañando o cosas así, se oye exagerado pero me hacías llorar, las chicas un día me vieron hacia pero les eché una mentira pues no quería que se sintieran mal de mi que sintieran lastima de mi, hacías que mi pobre corazón sufriera de dolor acodar las promesas que me habías hecho desde siempre hasta las de aquella noche…

_-maka_

_-¿si?_

_-a mi lado prometo que nada te pasara, estaré atento de ti, te protegeré y te amare siempre y te seré siempre fiel a estas palabras y a ti._

…

Ya pareciera como si ya no me procurabas, pareciera que de tu vida ya no era nada, solo una desconocida, no lo notabas pero me habías matado con tu frialdad, yo había aprendido muchas cosas a tu lado especialmente me enseñaste que era el amor, pensé que los hombres eran iguales, como mi padre, pero tu me habías dado un concepto de lo que pensaba no era realidad que del montón había uno que valía la pena, eras tu, pero ahora pareces otros de ese montón. Quería saber que pasaba entre nosotros que había hecho mal para haberte hecho que me menospreciaras de esa manera, habías matado a mi corazón y mataste un futuro a tu lado, pareciera que todo este tiempo que estuvimos alado no te sastifacio o simplemente no que sentías no era real. Congelaba ya estaba.

Pero el día que mas me congelo y realmente hizo que mi existencia desapareciera fue ese día que llegue a la casa. Te vi en la sala como si me estuvieses esperando…pero alado de ti había maletas, pensé que alguien se había mudado con nosotros, pero era todo lo contrario…

_-maka_

Me habías dirigido la palabra por fin desde hace mucho tiempo

_-¿que pasa soul?_

_-me voy_

_-¿a donde?_

_-de tu vida, para siempre_

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza e hizo que temblada en mi corazón pareciera que todo se estaba acabando

_-¿por que?_

_- ya nada es igual_

_- ¿a caso ya no me quieres soul?_

_-si_

_-¿entonces?_

_-por eso hago esto, ya no quiero lastimarte mas_

_-eso no significa que me haigas querido_

_- no seas terca claro que si…pero parece que esto se acabo lo hago por los dos especialmente por ti, no quiero seguir lastimando así, no lo soportaría mas_

_- eres un mentiroso, eres igual que todos los demás… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_

Me eche entre tus brazos llorando, te quedaste paralizado, note que en un ojo quería soltar una lagrima pero aguantaste para hacerte fuerte y seguro de la decisión, aquella decisión que marco y destruyó la ultima aquella parte de mi corazón que faltaba por partirse en dos. De repente…

_-¡YA BASTA MAKA!_

Me habías al piso, me lastimates no físicamente si no emocionalmente, me quede tirada como si no tuviese fuerzas necesarias para levantarme de aquel suelo frío…en que te falle, que hice mal, o simplemente …que estoy pagando para merecer ese desprecio de tu parte…

_-debes ser madura maka_

_-entonces por que no lo eres tu_

_-yo lo soy_

_-has cambiado soul_

_-lo se, la gente cambia debes acostumbrarte a eso desde ahora en adelante, no todo siempre es eterno, como esto… la felicidad no siempre estará alcance de tu mano _

_- que es lo que nos paso_

_- es que la llama se apago, simplemente la llama ya se apago, la vela se derritió y se desapareció…así paso lo que alguna vez sentí por ti_

_- te odio_

_-…me voy no seria genial seguir viviendo aquí después de todo. Promete una cosa mas…_

_-…_

_- no cambies, como yo lo hice_

_- no prometo nada, por que no existe esa palabra_

_-adiós…_

Te fuiste…abriste la puerta y te marchaste, quería detenerte hagarrate y no soltarte, te amaba mucho para no dejarte ir, y decirte lo mucho que me duele, pero no tuve el valor, quede paralizada de dolor oír esas frías palabras de las que tu boca nunca había provenido para mi, soul me destruiste, te entregue mi corazón y tu lo apuñalases como sin nada, pensé que aquellas promesas de las que siempre procurabas hacerlas , no era lo que querías hacer en realidad o lo sentías así, de la intensidad que yo lo hice, no era lo mismo, por que cuando se ama una persona haces todo para que esa llama no se apague, te deje ir por que te amo y si seguías a mi lado serias la persona mas infeliz del mundo…por eso lo hice, por que pienso en ti y en tu felicidad y siempre lo are…

Paso el tiempo, me recupere, pero no seguía olvidándote, estoy con otra persona, tengo mucho tiempo con ella, me ha hecho feliz , pero no siento el mismo amor que sentí alguna vez por ti, si lo sentí, no…lo sigo sintiendo, no e sabido nada de ti desde la ultima vez ni los chicos ni nadie, no se donde estarás y que estarás haciendo pero en algún lugar donde te encuentre, a que haigas hecho llorar y haberme hecho infeliz en ese tiempo, te deseo lo mejor y cuando quieras de mi, búscame y nunca te negare las puertas de mi corazón seguirás abiertas para ti, y a que me haigas ya olvidado yo nunca te olvidare… a pensar que la historia de princesas que yo creí que vivía termino en un final deprimente… te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida aunque este abrazando o besando a otra persona, yo seguiré hay esperándote por el resto de mis días…

**Soul, te amo**

_**Mi llama aun no se a apagado**_

* * *

**_waaaaaaaaa lose me pase...UoU ettoo..queria ver a una maka destrozada nose por que a mi me gusta mucho el personaje de maka pero queria ver como seria si soul llegaria a estar asi con maka nose algo que se me vino a la mente que pasaria jejeje_**

**_bueno dejen reviews si les gusto x3_**

**_criticas, opiniones, etc...son aceptables tambien las tardaras booms xDDD(explosivas)_**

**_solo cuidense_**

**_nos leemos en otras fics_**

**_L-sama te regala un muffin mas grande que tu casa patroconador de mis fanfics...aqunke no pertenesaca a esta serie xDDD _**

**_byebye~_**


End file.
